AkuRoku Day '09
by Angels In Purgatory
Summary: Axel goes looking for Roxas because it's their day and things get a little heated, which means Luxord is going to have too get a new pool table... Axel x Roxas


!WARNING! : Yaoi, AkuRoku (Axel Roxas)... no like, no read

Ummmm this is my first ever fanfic... i hope it's good...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Heats or any of the characters in any way...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Roxas?" Axel called. As he wandered into the kitchen and immediately saw his blond haired blue eyed lover fixing a something to eat.

"Yeah? What do you need Axel?" Roxas said picking up his ramen noodles and eating.

"Do you know what day it is?" he asked Roxas.

"Yeah it's the 13th. Why do you want to know if I know what day it is?" Roxas asked the other while walking over to the table and sitting down.

"Yeah your right... do you know what month it is?"

"Axel of course i know what month it is." Roxas said as he set his bowl on the table and looked up at the Red haired member curiously.

"Well then you know how special to day is then." Axel said backing up from Roxas' seat just in case.

"Yes i do." Roxas said standing up from the table and hugging Axel.

"Roxas? What are you doing?" Axel asked curiously.

"Shh," Roxas said kissing Axel lightly on the lips.

"Mmm," Axel moaned deepening the kiss and licking at Roxas' lips begging for entrance.

"Ewwww!" Larxene said walking in and seeing Axel and roxas backed up against the wall kissing and groping each other. "Can you two please go and do that somewhere else?" She asked turning her head away from the two.

"Ahh but it was just getting to the good part Larxy." Axel said pulling away from Roxas and straightening their clothes.

"What was getting to the good part?" Demyx asked walking in the room and over to the fridge. He then grabbed what was little was left of a gallon of milk and drank it straight from the jug. Then he recapped it and put the empty jug back in the fridge.

"Demyx, I swear if you don't throw that empty galoon of milk away right now I will electrocute you." The Savage Nymph said glaring at Demyx.

"Ok, ok." He said grabbing the empty jug out of the Fridge and throwing it away. "So what was just getting interesting?" He asked again hoping to get an answer.

"It was nothing Demyx." Roxas said opening an inky black portal and dragging Axel through it behind him.

"Now that we're alone..." Roxas said trailing of and kissing Axel again.

"Mmm..." Axel moaned into the kiss while pushing Roxas onto the nearest flat surface which happened to be the pool table.

"A-axel, take me." Roxas said pulling away from the kiss and looking into his red headed lover's eyes.

Axel pulled his own shirt off as Roxas struggled to get his off while lying on the pool table. "Here let me help with that." Axel said pulling Roxas' shirt off and throwing it to the side, and then pulling both of their pants off and tossing them in the vicinity of the rest of their clothes so thast they were in their boxers.

Axel kissed Roxas again before pulling the last articles of clothing off and throwing them off to the side.

"Mmmm...Axel...hurry..." Roxas said wiggling under his lover so that their hardening members rubbed against each other tantalizingly.

"Nnnnahhh... Roxas..." Axel gasped holding the blonds hips down. "Here..." Axel said offering his finger's to Roxas.

Roxas took Axel's finger's in his mouth and covered them as much as he could with his own saliva.

Axel pulled his finger's out of Roxas' mouth before kissing the younger member and lifting Roxas' legs up onto his shoulders for better leverage.

"Ready?" Axel asked while swirling one finger around Roxas' tight whole before seeing him nod and pushing his finger in.

"Ahh..." Roxas moaned in half pleasure half pain.

"Are you ok?" Axel asked.

"Yeah..." Roxas nodded and felt Axel's finger start to move inside him. After a minute Axel pulled his finger out for a split second before adding a second finger. Roxas threw his head back and moaned loudly as Axel hit his sweet spot.

Axel grinned and continued to tease his blue eyed lover before pulling both fingers out. He knew Roxas wasn't quiet ready yet but he couldn't wait any longer. Axel looked into Roxas' eyes and kissed him as he slowly pushed into his smaller lover not wanting to hurt him.

"Axel..." Roxas said impatiently and tried to rock up and meet Axel's hips but was held back by his red headed lover's hands on his hips.

Axel paused when he was completely in his blond lover so that their bodies could adjust, before he started to pull out and push back in a little at a time. Soon Roxas started meeting Axel's thrusts making them both moan and gasp each others names.

Roxas felt the familiar tightening in his stomach that meant he was close. "A-axel I'm..." Axel caught on to what Roxas meant and wrapped his hand around Roxas' member and pumped it in time to his thrusts.

A few seconds later Axel heard Roxas cry out his name as he came. Axel thrust into Roxas a couple more times before ha came crying out Roxas' name.

_Meanwhile in the kitchen..._

"So how much you wanna bet they're in the game room on top of Luxord's pool table again?" Zexion asked Larxene and his boyfriend after hearing the shouts from VIII and XIII.

"I don't have to bet I know that's where they are." Luxord said walking into the room.

"So how much did you see?" Demyx asked laughing.

"I saw enough to know that i'm going to be getting a new pool table." Luxord said sitting down across from Larxene.

Larxene saw Demyx kiss his lover on the lips and then whisper something in Zexion's ear before he grinned and opened a portal before he dragged the latter through it with him...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok so a little bit of Zemyx (Zexion Demyx) there at the end but who doesn't like Zemyx?

Ok so who liked it? Please Review...


End file.
